heres to the night
by Lady Ishida
Summary: this is a romantic story. its taiora and mimiato and some sorato. hope you enjoy it!


By: Lady Kamiya Heres to the night… 

By: Lady Ishida 

Dedication: lady kido....we ladies rule! LOL! 

~*~*~ 

Heres to the nights 

We've felt alive, 

Here's to the tears 

I knew you'd cry… 

When I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I could feel it. But hesitently, I dragged myself out of bed and crept to the window. Outside, I saw clear blue skies, and the sun shone brightly. 'chill out, Izzy' I thought. 'so what if your obsessed with aliens? Don't let it affect how you live.' 

Ok, ok, I admit I AM obsessed with space and aliens. I've always been. But I have proufe that they exist. Well, um sort of. I mean…there are digimon. They're aliens, right? I guess not. Ok, back to the story. 

It was a Monday. That ment school. I arrived at school to find my friends Matt, Joe, and Tai waiting for me. Tai grinned and said, "So Izzy, how about another trip to the digital world this afternoon? We havent seen our digimon fir a while.." 

Then something weird happened. Shut up, Tai!" I yelled. "Whats up with you and digimon? Gosh…maybe I have other things to do!" 

Tai and his friends took a few steps back. "Leave him alone, man." Matt said cooly. I admire Matt's calm temper. I sighed as I watched my friends walk in to the school. I sat down on the steps. "Man, whats wrong with you?" I asked myself. "Tai was just trying to be nice. Why'd you blow it?" I felt a tear drop down my cheek. "What IS wrong with me?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Poor Izzy. I think that there is something wrong with him. Well, I've never seen him yell like this before. Oh no….don't get any idea that I LIKE Izzy! Ew! I'm just curios. I care. That's probably why I have the crest of love. Speaking of love, I wonder where Matt is now. 

After school, I received an e-mail from geni! It said: 

Sora, 

Warn the digidestined. An evil force…of darkness is headed twords earth. You must fight! The fate of the world lies in your hands! And do not tell Davis, Cody, Hikari, Yolie, or TK. They are too young to understand. Good luck! 

Geni 

Whoa! I suddenly felt quite scared. That's why Izzy was freaking out! He has a thing for aliens. I bet that he somehow felt it. I'd better call him! 

"Hey Izzy, its Sora." "What do you want?" Izzy answered in a low sad voice. "I received a letter from Geni. I think you might want to read it…" 

I read the letter to Izzy. When I finished reading, there was a long painful silence. Finally Izzy said in a tiny un-Izzylike voice, "Oh my God. We are gonna die! Uh-uh…call everyone, meeting at my house!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (mimis POV) 

I was, like, thrilled when Sora asked me to call everyone! I mean, calling people is like, my THING. So I called each member (except for the youngsters) and my phone conversations were quite um, Interesting… 

"Hi, is Matt there?" I secretly like Matt. If this thing was truly serious, I'd french him right before we'd die! Ok back to the phone conversation. Matt answered, "Oh HI MIMI! I've missed you So much so whats going on?" I told him about the letter and meeting. Suddenly Matt's mood changed. "I've been reading about this. Um, wanna walk together?" I was THRILLED, but Matt sounded so sad. I think he was crying. "ok, ok Matt. I pick you up in a few minutes." His voice now was so tiny, it made me want to cry too. "ok, bye bye…"AND I could have SWORN that he added a 'sweetie' on the end. My heart was pumping. Sora can call the others! I'm on a roll!   
  
I walked to Matts house wearing my sexiest clothes. Sora HAD said earlier that if we loose, this'll be our last free day on earth. So, im gonna had the time of my life (just in case). Matt was wearing a tux. So I assumed the same thing, he was gonna make the best of these last few days. 

When I first saw him, he stepped outside, took my hand, and started walking. He was crying. We sat on a bench in the park, watching the sky turn black. I, too, was in tears. Just looking at the sky was scary. 

Matt finally looked at me and whispered, "There is no way that we can win against the Oogalamon. This is it. This is our last day. I want to make the best of it. Mimi, I love you." Then he kissed me. We were crying so hard, but it was the best feeling in my life. 

~*~*~*~tai's pov 

On my way to izzy's I saw the STRANGEST thing. I saw MIMI and MATT making out on the park bench. They must've been REALLY serious cuz they drew a crowd. I know why Matt kissed her. Its because he has no confidence in us. None. That jerk. Oh well. We'll have to fight as one to win this. 

Ok, ok, so I was wearing a tux, too. Anyways, I walked into Izzy's room. Everyone except Sora was there. "shouldn't we wait for Sora?" I asked. "No. She is probably just having fun." Matt said. "so, lets have a game of spin the bottle." Everyone except me cheered. "YOU GUYS!" I screamed. "What the hell are you doing? We have a war to win. We can do it." Everyone sighed. Izzy said, "I've been doing some research. We are NOT gonna beat these guys. I give up." 

I stood up. "FINE! You jerks. I'll fight. See ya. Some digidestined you are…" Then I walked outside. There I found Sora, crying under a tree. She had a flashlight, for it was almost pitch black. I sat down next to her. "whats wrong." 

She looked at me and I knew. She had seen Matt and mimi. So, I did what I thought would make her happy. "sora, don't worry about Matt. He's a jerk." Sora turned at me. "but I love him. I should've told him sooner." I nodded. "Sometimes, you have to take chances to get what you want, like for now." Sora looked at me. "Whatever do you mean tai?" she asked. I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding. "This is what I mean, sora." I said, before pulling her to the ground. 

~*~*~*~*~[joe] 

"Take it off! Take it all off!" 

No, I did NOT like the fact that we were watching Mimi strip when we were suppoused to be saving the world! 

"Hey, Guys, forget this. IM with Tai." Now, normally I don't speak my mind, but today I had this feeling that we could win. Matt stood up. "Me too." Pretty soon our whole group (including Tai and Sora…we found them frenching under a tree ) was ready. 

So, with Tai in the lead, we started walking twords South Bridge. The sky was black. I could hear thunder and I could see lightning. I could feel a harsh wind against me. It wasn't so bad untill I started to hear the faint sound of the Ooglamon. 

"Oogla… Oogala…" There voices were low and deep. "there it is!" Tai cried. Above us was a huge spaceship. It was silver and had yellow and red lights on it. This was when I started crying. Pretty soon I came to my senses and yelled "surprise attack!" 

_ gomamon warp digivolve to… marine angemon!_

Marine Angemon dove underwater. 

About 5 minutes later, the ship landed right into the water. The door slowly opened and out stepped an Oogalamon. It had no shape. It looked like blue tangled lighting in midair, with two red eyes. 

At that moment, Marine Angemon emerged from the surface. "Heavens rain!" The oogalamon dodged it easily. "Get ready!" Tai cried. 

_ Augumon warp digivolve to… wargreymon!_

_ Gabumon warp digivolve to… metalgarurumon!_

_ Biomon, warp digivolve to… Phinoxemon!_

_ Tentamon, warp digivolve to… Herculeskabuterimon!_

_ Palmon, warp digivolve to… rosemon!_

"oh my god! Damnit! They are made out of pure energy!" Mimi cried just as the single ooglamon used a moonbeam, sending all 6 mega digimon out of this world. 

Luckily, they wern't finished already! "rosebeam!" cried rosemon. A bright green light showered above us. It swirled around in the sky and took a direct hit at the martian. I went right through it. OoGALAAAAA! It cried and then everything went black. 

"we failed! We GODDAMN FAILED!" Tai cried. 

~*~*~Matts pov~ 

That was when hell broke loose. We were all unarmed, standing right in front of our enemy. "RUN! RUN RUN!" I screamed, and took mimi's hand. Too late. Izzy and Joe had been caught. I saw one last glimpse of joes face before he was teleported into the ship. Tai and sora had gotten away. But we all knew that they were looking for us. So we had to hide. 

We ran non-stop for the next two hours. Finally, Mimi spotted a cave, and we rested there. "Look." Mimi whispered. We could see the main battle going on. The citizens were being squatted like flies. 

One by One, houses were set on fire. People ran, and those who couldn't escape wers killed. Burnt alive of zapped to death, and from out little cave, we could see it all. 

I turned to Mimi. She had passed out. I turned her over onto her back. There was a huge gash, blood was seeping out. Mimi was deathly pale and there was nothing I could do. 

~*~* ~Izzy's POV~*~ 

Ok, I admit, I still kinda like aliens but this is just hell. After we lost the battle, me and Joe were sucked into there spaceship. 

A large oogala asked us to give him our crests. "No! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I yelled. Big mistake. The alien zapped me and I fell to the floor, bleeding. They took us to a room of fire and let us burn for 5 minutes. We almost died. After some more torture, we had our blood drawn and placed with millions of other people in camps. Among them were Sora and Tai. They had been beaten and had nearly killed Sora. 

One night, us four digidestined sat around the small fire that the oogala had provided for us. "We can't give up now." Tai said sadly. "We'll have to use the power in our hearts to win. I have an idea. Think if your crest and digimon. Think HARD." 

So we all thought hard. Knowledge. Tentomon. Knowledge. Tentomon. I think I passed out because when I awoke, tentomon was beside me. I felt extream power. 'tentomon! Digivolve.' 

~*~*~mimi's pov~*~ 

I must be dreaming, but one second ago I was nearly dead, alone with Matt. Now, im alive, im free and I have rosemon, and matt and metalgarurumon. And somehow, we were back with Tai and their digimon, ready to fight fo the last time. 

Izzy was typing away on his computer, "If we destroy the ship, the Oogalamon will be destroyed! Now, lets do it!" So we all unleashed our most powerful attack. No good. Then I had an idea. "people! Grab your crests. Think about what it means! Hurry!" so we did just that. And an amazing thing happened, all of our digimon swirled into one. 

A single digimon appeared. It had the head of wargreymon, the wings of pheonixmon, the body of hercluleskabutarimon, the tail of metalgarururmon, and arms and legs of rosemon.This digimon was lifemon. He shimmered with every color of the rainbow. We didnt have time to stare at him because he was so fast. Lifemon cried "Destinys gaze" and a multi-colored beam shot out of his chest. They were gone. We did it. Oh my god we did it. We just saved the world. 

~*~ 

A few days later, 7 teenagers sat at a park. They were singing. Their song made everyone remember how they fought and won, and the song touched the hearts of everyone who heard it… 

"_here's to the nights we felt alive,_

_Here's to the tears, I knew you'd cry.."_

~*~[the end]~*~ 

[sequal or no sequal? You decide by telling me in your reviews] 

[my next BIG story is called ~remember~ I hope that you all read it!] 

[any requests? Wanna write a story together? Email me at [SLROAN@aol.com!][1] ] 

hope that you liked my story. Please review and god bless! 

Luv, Kristy [lady ishida] J   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:SLROAN@aol.com!



End file.
